hostelmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Beth
Beth Sallinger is the main protaganist in Hostel: Part II. she is played by Lauren German. Hostel: Part II Italy Beth and her best friend Whitney head to Italy to study art. They meet the home sick Lorna who they invite to come along with them on their long journey back home. The Overnight Train On the train, Beth allows Axelle, a women she met earlier, to join them after she fends off a man who tries to rob Lorna. Axelle tells them she is headed to a spa in Slovakia and they agree to come along with her. They check into their hostel where the desk clerk uploads their passport photos onto a website where rich business men from all around the globe begin bidding on them. Beth is bought by a man named Todd, who offers her up to his friend Stuart. The Harvest Festival That night, the girls go to the annual harvest festival where Stuart meets Beth. She then sees Lorna leaving with a man she had met earlier. She helps the heavily intoxicated Whitney back to the hotel room while Axelle volunteers to stay behind and await Lorna's return. The Spa The girls all relax at the spa wondering whatever happened to Lorna who has never returned. Beth drifts off in her thoughts and falls asleep. She wakes up alone at the spa and sees her belongings have been stolen from her locker, leaving her in her robe. She is then approached by several menacing large men and escapes from them by climbing over a large rock wall. Elite Hunting She runs into the woods where she is beaten by street children with sticks. Axelle pulls up and rescues her bringing her back to her father's mansion. She treats her wounds and allows her to lie down. Beth suddenly hears a car pull up and sees the men who had tried to capture her at the spa approaching the house. She exits her room, looks down stairs and sees Axelle with a grin on her face as the men head upstairs. Beth blocks the door with a chair, hides in the closet where she finds a secret room filled with collected severed heads, Paxton's being at the center. She is then captured and brought to the factory. The Escape Beth awakens chained to a chair. Stuart enters the room and removes the bag covering her head. He assures her he will not harm her after telling her where she is and what he is doing there. He releases her from the chair but having a sudden second change in mind, he ties her back to it. She seduces him into releasing her and then straps him to the chair after hitting him with one of the tools in the room. As she tries to enter the code into the pad lock in order to escape, a guard enters the room. She sneaks up from behind knocking him out and taking his gun, right before several more armed men storm in. She points the gun at them while holding Stuart's penis with a pair of pliers. She then demands to speak to Sasha. The Exchange She offers to buy her way out of there using the vast fortune she has inherited after her mother passed away. Sasha tells her that money is not the only issue, in order to be set free she must also kill someone. Stuart insults her by calling her a cunt and without hesitation she cuts his penis off and feeds it to the guards' dogs, leaving him to bleed out. She is then given the tattoo of the bloodhound dog, another part of the agreement needed to become an official member of Elite Hunting. The Revenge Beth has the street children steal Axelle's hand bag and lead her into the woods, where she trips over a hidden wire. Axelle is stunned when she looks up to see Beth standing over her with an axe. Beth says 'Na Zdorovie', a word she had been taught by Axelle earlier on and cuts her head off for revenge. Category:Characters Category:Females